Known types of gearings, including planet, differential, wave and other types of gearings fail to provide automatic change of gear ratio without disengaging gears and in the absence of control devices (see V. N. Kudryavtsev “Planetary Gearings. Reference Book”. M.: Mashinostroenie, 1977; Yu. N. Kirdyashev “Multiengine Differential Gears”. L.: Mashinostroenie, 1981; A. Krainev “Machines Mechanics. Basic Dictionary”. M.: Mashinostroenie, 2000).